Captain America - Free Falling
by N. V. Taylor
Summary: The "New" Captain America?


** This has been written for fun. *** 

CAPTAIN AMERICA - FREE FALL 

The chopper flew high above Death Valley with a young lady dangling twenty feet below it on a wire. She was gagged and tied up and fear shone in her eyes as she looked up at the chopper and down at the Valley below. On a cliff nearby some business clad men watched the young lady and her fate. One of them called Scar had a long flowing coat that flaps out in the wind like the wings of a giant bat. He laughed at the woman. He takes out a small gun from inside his coat and points it up at her. He fires a shot and the bullet passes near her body causing the woman to start screaming. The evil man grins as smoke leaves the gun. "It is a good day for hunting! I have other work to do and sadly I must go. I hope you have a quick death." The man takes aim again. BANG! He screams as a bullet hits into his hand. The men look right and see a young man seated on a Harley Davidson motorbike holding a gun. His name is Chikao. Anger appears on the evil man's face and he yells out at the boy. "Get him and make him pay. I want the kid stopped!". Chikao stars up his bike and rides off. The hench men get into thier cars and start them up. The wheels spin with dirt as the four-by-four vehicles shoot off after the bike rider. The evil man looks back at the dangling woman. "Why do my plans have to be so hard!" He shakes his head and looks back at his men going off into the distance. "They've forgotten about me. If they fail then I'll have to replace them." 

The dirt rises high from the wheels of the vehicles whilst they track the lone biker. One vehicle gets very closes and taps the back of the bike causing it to shake a bit. The rider gains control and there is only a brief skid. One of the henchmen clambers out of a window and positions themselves for a jump. The vehicle moves alongside the biker. The henchman jumps and an arm just brush the biker as he misses and lands onto the floor getting trapped under the wheels of the four-by-four behind. The vehicle shakes as it moves over the human body. Another henchman leans out of the four-by-four and points a gun at the biker. The biker kicks out with his right leg pinning the man's leg against the door frame of the car. The henchman cries out as his arm is almost pulled out of it's socket as the gun drops. One of the four-by-fours cuts into the path of the biker who pulls up on the bars and bounces the bike alongside the front of the vehicle making it jump of the four-by-four. It flies for five feet before slamming onto the dirt. Another of the four-by-fours slams into the side of the other vehicle and the drive's head slams into the airbag that appears. Four henchmen in total get out of each vehicle and open the back doors to bring out motorbikes. They jump onto the bikes and race off after the lone hero. Each of the bikers touches a button and machine guns mounted to the bars appear. One of the henchmen causes his bike to wheelie as they move across the wide open and dusty area. One of the biker's moves alongside our hero and takes a punch at him near his head. He blocks the punch and responds with a side kick to the head. The evil biker's head snaps back and the bike flips from under his body. The henchman on the left rears up his bike into a wheelie and brushes the bike slightly on our hero's one. He kicks at the bike to try and remove it whilst fighting with the handle bars to keep them steady. He tried one last almighty kick. The bike's wheel leaves the handlebars and hits the dirt causing the bike to flip and it's rider. A henchman on the right shoots a bullet into the hero bike's wheel causing the bike to slowly down. Another bullet is shot into the back wheel and the bike comes to a stop. The hero gets off the bike and face's his opponents. He motions to them. One comes forward as he takes a swing at the hero. The fist is dodged but a sneaky uppercut makes contact with his chest. The long dark hair covers his face as he looks up at the henchman with anger in his eyes. The henchman just laughs back. With the success he had with the punch he tries a kick but the young man catches the leg and flips the bad guy over. The other henchman laughs at what the younger man has done and makes his move towards the man. The young man's guard is down and he does not realise that the other henchman rolled himself into a ball on impact and is back on his feet and running. The first henchman slams into the back of the hero and pushes him into the fist of the other henchman. The young man goes down hard and the men start to punch and kick him. They continue to laugh and torment him. ROAR! The sound of a bike's engine can be heard in the distance. The men stop kicking and look in the direction of the sound. They see him in the distance. He sits above a bike wearing his uniform of red, white and blue. On the front of the bike is a circular shield with a red, white and blue target painted on it. He revs the engine as one of the henchmen continues to kick the boy. The revving sounds get louder. The henchman shouts as he stops kicking and turns to look at the biker. "What? Don't you like me kicking him? Did I ask your opinion? No? If you don't like what we are doing then come and stop us." The wheels spin in the dust as the bike quickly starts heading towards the henchmen. The other evil man slams the outspoken man. 

"You idiot, we now have another problem!" 

The man shakes his head. "You worry too much. I'll sort this out!" The biker stops a few metres from the men. He kicks down the stand of his bike and slings a leg over. He paces about two metres before them and does not move. The two henchmen look at each other. "Is he the pizza guy around here with that outfit? I suppose it brings out his eyes?" 

The other man smiles. "Make your move big guy!" The hero does not move. The other henchman looks back at the young victim and raises his fist above his head. The fist is grabbed by the red, white and blue hero who stares deep into the villain's eyes. The villain looks back with an evil stare and tries a left punch at the hero. The head easily moves out of it's way and the hero's knee comes up and makes contact with the villain's body. He then performs a left side kick against the villain's head. The villain goes down fast. "Hey!" The other villain taps the guy on his shoulder. The hero kicks back at the man's chest with a right back kick followed by a jump spinning left kick against his body. This causes him to flip in the air and onto the desert floor. 

"Job done!" Smiles back the young man as he slowly gets to his feet. Captain America the hero in red, white and blue helps him to his feet. 

"That was a stupid thing to do." Captain America has a stern look. 

The young man nods. "Yes, I know but I had to do something." 

Captain America smiles back. "I know! Let's ride." Both men get back onto thier bikes and ride off towards the dangling lady. 

Back at the canyon the young lady still dangles and seems to be giving up hope. She cries out at the large gangster. "Why are you doing this?" 

"You had to look into my business. All of my other workers turn thier eyes but you had to be the odd one out." 

"It was wrong!" 

"So what. It makes me happy!" He smiles and takes a puff on a long cigar. 

"That stuff will kill you." 

The big guy gives an evil stare. "I will kill you!" The evil man's teeth form a big dirty grin. 

"Maybe I will!" A young lady gets out of the bad guy's car. Her hair is long and flowing and looks like corn. The dangling lady's face is shocked. 

"Sister!?" She is almost sick with shock. 

"Does it hurt big Sister? I told you I had a rich boyfriend and you know how I've always wanted success. Now I have it!" 

"Do something!" Cries back the older woman with shock at what her sister is doing. 

"I intend to!" Smiles back the younger sister enjoying the situation. The gangster hands the sister the gun he is holding. The older Sister cannot believe her eyes. 

"Think what you are doing!" 

"I know what I'm doing. I'm Getting rich!" She lifts up the gun and aims it exactly in-line with her sister's face. "Head's up!" In the distance there is the roar of two engines. The younger sister looks in the directions of the engines. The gangster sees the look on her face. 

"Trouble?" 

"Yes, my Sister's friends." 

The evil man's face changes. "That man is back and he's not alone." The Indian hits a rock and the bike jumps at the younger sister knocking her out. The bike slams onto the desert and he guns the bike around for the gangster. Just as the bike starts off on its new course a bullet flies from one of the guns of the last two bikers and slams into the chest of the young man. He falls back and the bike flips from under his body. The big gangster laughs. "Justice!" He shouts. 

Captain America's face is full of pain. He looks over at the two bike riders who grin back at him. "Just another day at the office." He growls at them. He flicks the bars of the bike and it slams into one of the bikers who shot the bullet. The evil man's bike shoots off and causes the man to flip sideways and into the body of the other man. Both bikes flip over and fall onto the men. Captain America looks back at the Gangster and hatred is on his face. "You will pay for my friend's death!" He wheelies the bike and guns it at full speed. The Gangster smiles and reaches over for the gun the sister used. 

"Come on hero. Have one of my bullets!" He points the gun at the human bullet coming towards him. He smiles and pulls back the trigger. "Smile please." He pulls the trigger. CLICK! He looks concerned at the gun and tries again. CLICK! He slams the gun with his left hand and tries pulling the trigger whilst pointing at the hero again. CLICK! He throws the gun down and looks up at the sky. Captain America rears up the bike and the momentum causes it to flip in the air and slam against the head of the gangster. He falls and moves no more. Captain America looks at the body of his fallen friend and nods. He then looks up at the dangling lady. "Now it's time to finish the job!" He pulls up the bike and guns it in the opposite direction. He slides the bike into a one-hundred-and-eighty slide and revs the engine. He reaches into a pocket and takes out a large knife and places it against one of the magnetic gloves he wears. The wheels spin as the bike heads for the canyon. The pilot of the chopper just stares out of the front of the chopper. He has seen too-many of these gangster wars and prefers not to get involved. He hears the roar of the engine and looks left to see a bike heading right towards the canyon. 

"This is going to be good!" He says with a wide open mouth just as the bike hits the lip on the side of the canyon. The bike jumps into the air like a human bullet. Whilst the bike flies in the air he takes the knife and grabs the lady whilst slicing through the rope. The bike falls into the other side of the cliff whilst the momentum carries the bodies over to the other side. 

The new bike shines in the workshop with the American Flag shining on the front. Captain America now dressed in normal clothes looks up at the shield hanging on the wall and shinning bright in the faint morning light. He turns and walks back to the bike and straddles it. The door opens and his wife enters. She gives him a soft smile. "It's not good to think on your own." 

Captain America smiles back. "I wanted to give this to him. I hoped he would become the new Captain America." 

She smiles back. "Things can't always be the way we want them." She hands him a cup of coffee. 

He nods. "I know. He was different." 

"Yes, he gave his life to help another human. He was already a hero - his own hero." Captain America nods. 

His wife smiles. "She's going to be fine! She wants to thank Captain America. She was on the news." The wife turns and leaves the room. Captain America smiles and not for the last time. 

For another free story check out http://nvtproducts.go.to 


End file.
